Inductive coupling is increasingly in use on computing devices. Currently, devices such as the PALM PRE (manufactured by the HEWLETT-PACKARD CO.) utilize inductive coupling to dock with docking stations. In addition to signaling power, devices have the capability of signaling data over an inductive channel.